


I Miss You

by Chowy



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC Black Hat a bit, angst with happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chowy/pseuds/Chowy
Summary: Black Hat leaves for a week, and Flug can’t help but miss him.





	I Miss You

When Black Hat said he was going to be leaving for a week, at first Flug thought nothing of it. In fact, he was glad. A whole week of proper sleep, of proper eating, functioning as a proper human being.

The first day had been easy. He had woken up in the late morning, and actually enjoyed taking an extra hour to get out of bed and get ready. He was able to indulge in a proper breakfast and not have to wolf it down and chug his morning coffee.

He could work on his own projects and give himself an actual lunch break and not a fifteen minute breather period. The whole day, besides a few intrusions from Demencia, he had a thoroughly pleasant day. He went to bed at eleven, which was a rarity, but he enjoyed it immensely.

But that was the only day he enjoyed, since the next day was when that feeling began. That shallow, empty feeling. It was small at first, he barely noticed it. Yet as the day went on, he couldn’t help but feel it grow inside of him. It was like a blackhole, growing and consuming the life around it.

It felt like something, or someone rather, was missing.

He sighed and leaned back, rubbing his hands underneath his goggles. His bag crinkled under the rubbing.

He could finally do what he wanted, work on projects he wanted to, eat and sleep at normal times, actually enjoy life for once...and he just couldn’t.

He had just become accustomed to having Black Hat there, watching over him. To not have the feeling of being watched now was new to him. Maybe he was just lonely.

“5.0.5?” He called softly over his shoulder. 

The bear made a soft noise as he entered. He lumbered towards Flug, Flug reaching out to pet him. “Hey bud,” he said. “How’s my favorite bear doing?”

5.0.5 made a sound of happiness.

“That’s good. I’m a little lonely tonight, mind keeping me some company?” Flug asked. 5.0.5 shook his head and made himself comfortable.

Well, at least he had a friend.

~~~

The feeling didn’t go away. He found himself wandering towards his boss’s office often, just to glance longingly into the empty room, where the empty desk and the empty chair stood, untouched.

Flug paused and looked around, before slipping inside and walking to the desk. He examined it. Just a red skull, a quill and ink, and his boss’s name plate. He rubbed his thumb over the engraved letters.

Black Hat.

“So, he’s gone and yet you can’t stay away.”

Flug quickly dropped the plate and turned sharply. Demencia was leaning against the doorframe with her arms cross and an evil smile over her face. “Strange Flug, I’d think you’d be off tinkering in your lab with some device.”

“I...went for a walk to clear my head,” Flug said, wringing his hands behind his back. 

“So you decide to come into Black Hat’s office, the one place on Earth you dread the most?” Demencia asked, twirling her green hair.

“Yes! I mean...no!” Flug said. “I was just getting sidetracked.” He quickly moved away from the desk and budged past Demencia.

He heard her snicker as he passed.

~~~

Four days without him and he was sure he’d go insane.

He couldn;t stop thinking about his boss. The last time they had talked, the last time they had even looked at each other. He was completely obsessed with these thoughts and ideas. Even hearing him scream at him would be better than the sinking feeling he felt every time he saw his boss’s empty office.

Something inside of him was not whole without Black Hat there, and he HATED it. 

It wasn’t fair! He feared the Eldritch but when he left Flug was left feeling hollow. He wanted to avoid every interaction he could between him and his boss and now that was all he wanted.

Though at the same time, he always craved that, hadn’t he? That urge to please his boss, to hear the smallest of compliments or receive the tiniest of praise. 

As he sat in his lab, holding tools but not actually doing anything, he thought of Black Hat. He was standing there, looking evil yet proud. He was smiling, malicious but also...also the most tiniest trace of kindness.

“Well done Flug on the new device,” he said.

Flug smiled as his eyes closed, drifting off to this peaceful thought.

~~~

In his room that night, he was curled up to a pillow, thinking of Black Hat. The feeling, the hollow broken feeling, it was overpowering. It drove him to do nothing more than think of Black Hat, and all the times they had spent together, whether good or bad.

Then he remembered the one time, the small little time his boss showed an act of kindness towards him.

He had been in the middle of an anxiety attack. Flug had failed to meet a deadline, which prompted him to go into a fit of heavy breathing and tears, thinking of the absolute WORSE that could happen to him. Impaled on a stake, tortured by hungry sharks, head bashed in by a hammer, the list went on and on and on in his head.

Then those hand had found his. When he looked up through his fogged goggles, he saw a familiar face.

It was not rage on his face, but concern.

“Flug,” he said sternly, but not angrily. “What is the meaning of this?”

“I’m...I’m...I’m sorry sir! I’m so..so...so...so sorry!” Flug gasped, falling forward and gripping onto Black Hat’s jacket. “I..I didn’t make this deadline...please...please...please forgive me. Please...”

He was at Black Hat’s mercy. Black Hat could have done anything.

But he simply rubbed Flug’s hands. “Flug, pick yourself up off the ground,” he said.

Flug looked up at him. “Calm down, you’re a mess and a pain to talk to when you’re so anxious like this.” Flug hands tightened on Black Hat’s jacket.

“First, I want you to breath. Breath in and out...relax...” Black Hat said. Flug took shaky shallow breathes in and out. Each one hurt his sore lungs and tight throat. Black Hat breathed with him, imitating what he wanted the scientist to do.Within a few minutes, Flug was breathing somewhat normally as Black Hat breathed with him. 

“Good...good...everything is fine...everything is okay...” Black Hat said. “Now...are you relaxed?”

“Y...yes sir,” Flug said.

“Good,” Black Hat said, still rubbing Flug’s hands. “Now, listen to me CAREFULLY. I’m too tired to be mad at you right now. So, and I don’t do this often, so don’t get used to it, I will give you an extra day. Twenty four more hours, understood doctor?”

“Yes sir! Yes sir! I won’t fail you sir!”

“Good,” Black Hat said, still rubbing Flug’s hands. “But you’re in no mental state to work. Get some sleep and then start in the morning. You’re so fearful it’s giving me a headache.”

“Thank you sir.”

“Idiot, now go to bed.”

 

Yes, it was all coming back to him. How kind Black Hat had been when he talked, how gentle his touch had been. Flug rubbed his hands, remembering the benign touch of Black Hat. How he longed to feel it once more, or hear his boss’s voice a last time.

He laughed a bit. The way he was thinking, it sounded like Black Hat was dead. It felt like it.

He could practically hear his boss’s voice now, “Idiot, I’m just away on work.”

Tears began to fill his eyes, and it finally sunk in.

He missed Black Hat.

~~~

He had been toying with his cereal that morning, his coffee already had ran cold. He was tired, last night he had gone to bed late...laying in tears as he thought of his boss, and how much he missed him.

He was just about to give up on eating when he heard footsteps behind him. He looked up.

He swore his heart grew wings.

There, walking towards him, was Black Hat. He was standing just as tall and proud as Flug remembered. He had a small smile over his face, and he seemed amused to see the doctor.

He dipped his hat to him. “Dr. Flug.”

Flug stood immediately. He ran, tears whelming in his eyes as he begged his legs to go faster.

Black Hat was surprised by Flug’s speed to reach him, and was further shaken when Flug hugged him, shoving his face into the Eldritch’s chest. He was amused at first, allowing the scientist to hug him. He caressed Flug’s back. “Did you miss me doctor?”

His amused smile faded to a frown when he felt the doctor start to tremble. Was...was he crying?

Flug looked up at him with tear filled eyes. “Y-yes...I missed you...”

Black Hat continued to rub Flug’s back. His amused smile returned. “How did you survive a week without me?”

Flug buried his face back into Black Hat’s chest, not wanting to let go. “I don’t know...”

“Well that makes two of us,” Black Hat said with a laugh. Flug laughed a bit.

“Please don’t leave me again...” Flug begged, tightening his grip.

“Idiot,” Black Hat said endearingly. “Get to work.”

“Yes sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I’m posting this just to show I’m not dead! Just really busy with school and band, but I should have a new chapter of To Rule The World out soon! 
> 
> Anyways, this was done a little quick, but I hope you still enjoyed it!


End file.
